


Control Group

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you've got until it takes a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Group

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 #17, Brown and Psych30 # 3, Addiction

Bruce frowned at the space next to the computer, headache worsening. Limping by, calculus textbook in hand, Tim reached into the empty air just over that oval.

Tim stopped, blinked, and looked at Bruce. Dick bounded in, followed more sedately by Cass. "Boy," Dick said, "what a night. I wouldn't sleep a wink if--"

Within seconds, Dick and Cass were staring at the empty space. "How long?" Dick asked, voice subdued.

Bruce sighed. "Alfred will be gone for seven days."

Cass' eyes widened. "No hot chocolate?"

Bruce rubbed his temples. It was even odds whether they'd survive the week.


End file.
